Housing Valuation Guide
How To Value Housing Items Yourself(DIY) Things to Consider # Rarity- How rare is this item? # World - What world does this item originate from? # How is it obtained? - Fished? Crafted? Grubb Guardian only? This will largely affect its value as this determines the next 2 points. # Difficulty - Just how difficult is this object to get? Value isn't just rarity. People are sometimes paying for the privilege to not have to spend hours fishing and obtaining reagents. This effort isn't free but you also can't overcharge just because you put more in than necessary. # Time - How long did this take? Certain items have lower drop rates in fishing chests, certain recipes take longer to craft, and rare items wouldn't be rare if you could just snap your fingers and make them magically appear. Determine how much every hour is worth to you. # What are others selling this item for? Yes, you are going to want to pay attention to this. This is your competition. Obviously, everyone wants to get their fair value but, again, Avoid overpricing at all costs. # This is considered a Niche trade. Your customers are clients, items do tend to be pricier but also harder to obtain in ultra large quantities. Keep this in mind when choosing your target audience. Your buyers will usually have higher quantities of empowers so you need to have higher quality of product. # How much of this item is in the bazaar Right Now? Check the bazaar. If there's more than 3 of these there right now, the item is likely to be "uncommon" and not rare. Still worth something but usually not more than 10 empowers as these items tend to be sold in Small quantities repeatedly throughout the day. This leads us to: # How often do you see this item in the bazaar? This isn't quite the same as rarity or difficulty. Some items are easy to obtain but rarely ever sold due to being items people generally want to keep. Others are rarely sold because they're rare. There's many reasons. Take this into account. # Does this item have "alternate copies"? For example, the Wind Turbine drops a "Heavy Rock" and a "Huge Boulder." These items are both similar in looks and have equal drop rates. These items should be valued the same. If the drop rate is lower on one, as is the situation with the Snowglobe, Grand Winter, and Sparkle Globe; the prices will increase with the increase in rarity. # Is this an item you think anyone will actually want? This takes into account the style of the item more than anything. Most niche buyers are collectors, not often decorators. This being said, if the item is extremely ugly, a collector may just buy one copy just to have it and a decorator may not buy any. # Keep your prices simple. Don't overcomplicate things. If you have 10 items fished from Avalon and 5 of those are Various wall hangings, charge the same price for all 5 wall hangings. Too many different prices for similar items from the same source can lead to confusion and make people wonder why you priced it that way. # Is this a "prize" item or 1-time code? What's the likelihood you'll be able to obtain another of these items once you sell it? KI makes various items a one-time thing(usually pick-up items and "prizes" for completing quests and difficult bosses/dungeons.) Typically, these are non-auctionable but a few make it through. # Grubb Guardian items are some of the most difficult and rarest items in the game and are also obtained Outside of Wizard101. These will usually be the priciest items. Buyers looking for these items are usually collectors and tend to know what it is they're buying. Price range: 100-350 Summary * Rarity * Location * How? * Difficulty * Time * Competition * Who is your customer base? * Bazaar quantity * Bazaar: "How Often?" * Alternative copies, same source/same drop rate * Customer Tendencies * Simplicity * Chances of Quick Restock/"Prize" Items * Grubb Guardian Code? Our quick-guide valuations for certain items We will keep this updated as we come across more items: * Aero Dwarf Potted Plant - 15 Empowers * Beeswax Candle - 10 Empowers * Brass Monkey Spider - 100 Empowers * Chain Reel - 1100 Empowers * Enchanted Broom - 10 Empowers * Gingerbread House - 10 Empowers * Hopscotch Mat - 4 Empowers * Model Castle - 7 Empowers * Morganthe Banner - 30 Empowers * Nutcracker - 10 Empowers * Potted Pointsettia - 3 Empowers * Shade Tent - 20 Empowers * Skating Rink - 60 Empowers * Small Astral Tent - 10 Empowers * Snow Pile - 2 Empowers * Spider Porringer - 5 Empowers * Toy Tower - 3 Empowers * Toy Train Set - 3 Empowers * Gumball Machine - 300 Empowers * Toy Monkey - 90 Empowers * Piggie Bank - 200 Empowers * Crane - 5 Empowers * Marleybonian Driller - 5 Empowers * Snowglobe - 50 Empowers * Grand Winter Globe - 100 Empowers * Sparkle Globe - 145 Empowers * ALL AVALON FISHED PAINTINGS - 20 Empowers * ALL AVALON FISHED FURNITURE - 25 Empowers * ALL AVALON FISHED PLANTS - 15 Empowers * ALL OTHER AVALON FISHED ITEMS - 15 Empowers * ALL AZTECA FISHED ITEMS - 15 Empowers * ALL ZAFARIAN FISHED ITEMS - 4 Empowers * ALL MYTH HOUSE AND LIFE HOUSE FISHED ITEMS - 30 Empowers * ALL Monstrodome drops - 20 Empowers * Corner Pool(Storm-House Fished) - 50 Empowers * All other castle fished items(some maybe mentioned separately) - 20 Empowers * Paper Lantern - 5 Empowers * Paper Lantern Stand - 5 Empowers * Elephant Tower - 250 Empowers * Posh Tent - 50 Empowers * Black Rock Talon - 50 Empowers * Marleybonian Street Sign - 30 Empowers * Splithoof Tent - 30 Empowers * Ice Patch - 3 Empowers * Tribe Tent - 15 Empowers * Mutation Chair - 40 Empowers * Mystic Pizza - 60 Empowers * Bougarabou Drum - 150 Empowers '' * ''Elephant Painting - 300 Empowers * Hanging Pelt Stand - 200 Empowers * Rhino Relic - 250 Empowers '' * ''Three Drum Set - 350 Empowers * Witchdoctor Cauldron - 350 Empowers'' * ''Trible Trifle - 100 empowers Empowers * Carved Pew - 150 Empowers '' * ''Pirate Flag - 50 Empowers * Potted Purple Pansy - 30 Empowers * Mantis Vase - 30 Empowers * Royal Foot Stool - 100 Empowers '' * ''All Playable Instruments - 40 Empowers * Candle In Pagoda Base - 9 Empowers * Lion Cauldron - 9 Empowers * Inert Darkmoor Gargoyle - 150 Empowers * Overstuff Postbox - 90 Empowers * Large Table - 120 Empowers * Huge Boulder - 100 Empowers * Heavy Rock - 100 Empowers * Gigantic Boulder - 100 Empowers * Bonsai Plant - 4 Empowers * Test Tubes - 5 Empowers * Thorn Scrub - 100 Empowers * Elephant Drum - 100 Empowers * Slice of Giant Cake - 50 Empowers * Khrysalis Crafted Items - 15-50 Empowers(This will be improved upon shortly.) * Azteca Crafted Items - 15-45(This will be improved upon shortly.) * Empyrea Crafted Items - 35-520(This will be improved upon shortly.) (Chain Reel is exc. at 1100) * Tattered Fox Rug - 30 Empowers * Velvet Rope - 6 Empowers * Low Wooden Fence - 30 Empowers * Big Shroom - 45 Empowers * Tall Fuchsia Vase - 160 Empowers * Venus Flytrap - 60-75 Empowers *